Couple weeks Later
by ZeroKiryu18
Summary: Real romance with a gentleman


**WARNING This book is only for adults only, with sex scenes and strong language. I warn u to stop readin here if u don't like dirty stuff.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since (Y/N) went to Cross Academy. She devloped deep feelings for Zero but she didn't tell him how she felt, she was scared to even ask him so she let her love just walk away from her. (Y/N) was walking to the fountain late at night because she couldn't sleep (Well the dreams she's been having with her and Zero doing stuff together) she sits on the edge of the fountain and she looks up at the starry sky. (Y/N) sighs "I hate my dreams. I even hate my body now also." she said ruffling her (H/L) (H/C) hair, (Y/N) closes her eyes and trys to imagine something else but she can't. What she see's is Zero in front of her, with his shirt off, standing in the moon light.(Just like in the pic up above) (Y/N) quickly opens her eyes and shakes that image out of her head. "Fuck! Why does he have to haunt me." (Y/N) said standing up. "Why Zero." She said holding her chest.

"Why what?" (Y/N) jumped 10ft. in th air, she yelps and quickly looks behind her who it was only Zero. "O-Oh it's n-nothing." (Y/N) said rubbing the back of her head, blushing in embarressement, Zero looks at her with a confused expression. "Nothing hey." he said walking up to (Y/N) grabbing her wrist, (Y/N) winch a bit and looks at Zero in his lavender coloured eyes. Zero smiles and swings her around, placing her on the ground with him on top of her now. "Zero what ar-" (Y/N) was cut of when she felt soft lips pressed against hers. 'Is he really kissing me?' she thought looking at Zero's now closed eyes, later she slowly decides to close her eyes as well and melt into the kiss, she wraps her arms around his neck and he slowly wraps his arms around her waist (While still on the ground, it's kind of hard=-D) 'Ahh... So much I waited for this to happen.' Zero thought making the kiss deeper. He opens his mouth slightly and licks (Y/N) bottom lip, asking for entrance. (Y/N) denied him access he groaned in frustration as he bit down hard on (Y/N) lip causing her to open her mouth in pain. Zero took this chance and entered her mouth, exploring every angle, not leaving one area un-touched. After while the lack of air hit the both of them and they pulled away. (Y/N) was shocked still but had a dark red blush on her cheeks, Zero on the other hand he had a smile on his face (Which it's the first time to see him smile) he looks at (Y/N) who is now completely a tomato now. "(Y/N) ever since you came to Cross Academy. I had special feelings for you, the first time I layed my eyes on you that I had to have you." Zero said smiling at (Y/N). He slowly leaned in to her ear and whispered. "I love you (Y/N)" he said licking her earloop. (Y/N) blushed even more and was surpised at the words he just said to her. She get shivers down her spin and she gulps the lump in her throat. "I-I love y-you t-to Zero." she said stuttering. Zero slowly reaches his hand on (Y/N) shirt and he slowly un-bottons her shirt down, (Y/N) freezes at Zero's sudden action. (Like she's literally frozen) Then Zero slowly sticks his hand into (Y/N) skirt and underwear and he slowly rubs her softly. (Y/N) lightly moans and she titles her head back, enjoying the feeling. Zero smirks "(Y/N) I want my cock inside you. Can I fuck you." He said licking her neck and rubbing a little faster making (Y/N) moan a little louder. "Z-Zero... Ahh." She said trying to say the words but she can't. Then she grabs his hand, making him stop. "I'm sorry Zero but I can't do this." She said quickly getting up and running to her Dorm room. Zero sits there shocked and then he gets up ruffling his sliver hair then he sighs. "What did I say?" he said walking back to his Dorm with a flushed face.

(Y/N)'s POV

I made it to my Dorm room and quickly walked inside, slamming the door (Oh yah forgot to mention there's no Day Class studens in the Dorms, It is a holiday) I sliding down my door with my head baried in my knees. "Did that just really happened. Was Zero really touching me?" I said looking up. I get up and walked over to my bed taking off my uniform jacket, then i threw it on my bed. I sigh "I love Zero but I can't let him know that I am a virgin." I said walking to the bathroom. "Maybe a shower would ease my thoughts." I said turning the shower head on and I jumped in. "Ahh... That feels good." I said enjoying the hot-ish water flowing down my body. Then couple minutes later I get out of the shower, but I was to lazy to get dressed so i walked to my bed butt naked and just slam myself on my bed. I cover up myself, turning on my back and looking up at the ceiling. "Well... At least I now know that Zero loves me." I said slowly drifting off to a endless sleep.

Zero's POV

I made it to my Dorm room, still confused at why would (Y/N) run away from me. Like i mean yeah shes damn sexy for a women like her, better then Yuki who is short and has small boobs. For (Y/N) damn that slim/curved body and those hips, those medium sized boobs and those eyes. Everything about her is sexy. I walked over to my bed slowly laying on it and I lay on my back, looking up at my ceiling. "So much I want to fuck her body so hard." I said covering my face with my right I remembered what happened between me and (Y/N). The part i Like the most about her is when I heard her moan in pleasure. "Fuck (Y/N)... I want to feel and teast your wet pussy." I said, I felt my dick twitched and I look down and seen a massive tent in my boxers. "Fuck I can't take it anymore." I said getting up and walking over to the girls Dormitory. I walked up to (Y/N)'s door and I quietly open her door to see that she sleeping on her bed. I sigh "Ok good, shes already sleeping." I said walking up to her slowly.

I slowly crawled under her blankets, realizing that she's fully naked. I smile, seeing her beautiful/sexy body and I lick her vigina. I hear (Y/N) slightly moan as i continue. "It feels good." she said in her sleep. Then I lick her for awhile longer then I stick my finger inside her, making her gasp at my sudden move. "No, don't stick it in there..." she said kind of surpised in her sleep but still moaning. I smirk at how sexy she is while she is talking in her sleep. But I continue to rubber her for awhile and i slowly pick up my speed and making her more wet. "Ahh... Fuck (Y/N)'s I'm getting turned on right now." I slightly whisper, moaning a little. Then after awhile I pulled out my finger, hearing her breathe normal. "God! I can't take it anymore." I said getting up and laying behind (Y/N)'s. (BTW Zero is already half naked) Then I grab my cock and place it at her entrence. "Stick it inside, Zero-chan." (Y/N)'s said still in her sleep. Then I do as I was told and I stick my cock all the way in. "It's going inside..." She said crying out of pain. My eyes go wide. "Is she a virgin?" I quietly said realizing (Y/N)'s reaction. "But she's so t-tight." I groan felling how good it made me already. Then I just let (Y/N)'s adjust to my size a little and I realized how loud she is getting. Then she shot opens her eyes realizing that it wasn't a dream. "Your to loud, (Y/N)'s" I say, she glanced back at me with wide eyes "what?" I cut her off by covering her mouth. "Zero-chan?" she said surpised to see me, then I start moving. "Please don't..." she said with muffiled moans. I groan, enjoying the feeling. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)'s, but I love you." I said still moving. "I couldn't take it anymore." (Y/N)'s was shocked but still moaning at the pleasure I am giving her and I use my right hand to play with her left nipple. "Z-Zero I can't b-believe you l-like m-me this m-much..." she said in between moans, I removed my hand from her mouth and completely took off the blankets, off the both of us and I put my arm around her waise, picking up my pace a little and i re-covered her mouth with my right hand. "We s-shouldn't be d-doing this..." she said looking back at me, moaning. "No, I'll climax..." she said. "Me too. (Y/N)'s..." I said in between moans. Later I couldn't take the position we were in so I go up and grabbed (Y/N)'s thighs, pulling her towards me. (Doggy style) Then I shoved my dick in her from behind. Fucking her hard. (Y/N)'s moans, gripping on the sheets. "Ahh... Fuck." I say titling my head back. "Say my name baby." I was almost at my climax, I reacted down to play with her boobs. (Y/N)'s moans "Z-Zero!" She said arching her back. "Louder baby." I say fucking her so hard. "Z-ZERO!" she screamed. I smirked and I only put her on her knees, still playing with her boobs. This was heaven I was in, I was enjoying fucking (Y/N)'s so hard my eyes turned red, my fangs grew and I slightly traced my fangs on her neck before licking her neck. (Y/N)'s moan louder and I sank my fangs in her neck, making her gasp. I was enjoying her delicious/sweet blood she put her hand in my hair pulling on it roughly. I groan and released my fangs from her neck and licked up to wound to stop the bleed. (Y/N)'s loosened her grip on my hair and she titled her head back, I baried my face in her neck, closing my eyes. "I'm coming, (Y/N)'s" I said fucking her even faster, she quickly glanced at me, with a dark red blush. "No, not inside!" she said moaning and looking back forward. "No!" I tightened my grip around her waist and I fuck her in a inhuman pace. "(Y/N)'s!" I moan loudly, releasing my seed in her. I pull out my cock and (Y/N)'s collapse on the bed, breathing heavily. I collapse beside her, smiling, then I wrapped my arms around her and I pulled her close to me. Nuzzeling my face in her neck. "I love you (Y/N)'s" I say closing my eyes. (Y/N)'s turns around and she looks at me deep in the eyes, cupping my face. "I love you to Zero." she said and I pulled her close to me, kissing her sweetly then we both drifted off to sleep.

~Extended Ending~

Yuki wakes up and she takes a shower, after the shower she was walking out of her room. "I should hang out with (Y/N)'s today." she said walking to (Y/N)'s room, Yuki didn't bother to knock on the door but she opened it. "Hey (Y/N)'s want to han-" Yuki was cut off when she seen Zero and (Y/N)'s Naked in bed, holding each other, she gasp slightly and quickly shut the door. "OMG! Did I really see that right?" Yuki said leaning against the door. "I thought Zero loved me?" she said slightly crying to herself, then she toughens up and walks into the room. Yuki see's Zero and (Y/N)'s awake, looking at her surpriesed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Yuki yelled pointing at the both of them. "It's what you call love, sweetie pie." (Y/N)'s said giggling. Yuki got pissed off and she walked to the both of them. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ZERO? NOT THIS BITCH HERE!" Yuki said with a now red face. (Y/N)'s burst out laughing and Zero just smirks, holding (Y/N)'s closer to him. "No... I don't, you love Kaname. So go tell Kaname if he could fuck you." Zero said glaring at Yuki.

Yuki has a now sad expression on her face, she looked at (Y/N)'s then back at Zero. She starts crying and she ran to the door but before she ran out she glanced back at them. "D-Did y-you g-guys u-use p-protection at least?" Yuki said sobbing. "No... I want (Y/N)'s to have my childeren." Zero said kissing (Y/N)'s roughly, Yuki burst out crying and she ran off.

Zero and (Y/N)'s broke the kiss and they both look at each other deep in the eyes. "Why do you have to be so mean Zero?" (Y/N)'s said cupping Zero's cheeck, Zero put his hand over her hand and closes his eyes. "Because like I said to you before... I loved you since you first came to Cross Academy." Zero said kissing (Y/N)'s again.

* * *

 **Hey guys this is my first lemon so I hope u like it.**

 **ZeroKiryu18**


End file.
